


No Cuddling

by PixeledPurple



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Starscream Really Needs Cuddles, Starscream being Starscream, Vague Mentions of Iterfacing, Wheeljack is Confused, but he'd never admit it, but nothing actually happens, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/pseuds/PixeledPurple
Summary: Starscream and Wheeljack spend the night together for the first time.
Relationships: Starscream/Wheeljack (Transformers)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	No Cuddling

They had been dating for nearly a year now (at least that’s when Wheeljack assumed they had started dating. With Starscream, it was hard to tell sometimes) and in all that time, they had never recharged together. They had interfaced plenty of times, but they had never recharged together, and Wheeljack knew better than to bring up certain subjects. But he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t something he wanted.

He hadn’t expected anything tonight. He had invited Starscream over for energon and to watch a movie. They where both exhausted after a particularly eventful week and he figured they could both use a quiet night in.

The evening had started off well enough, and had only gotten better from there. Wheeljack had restocked all of Starscream’s favourite energon additives, he cleaned up all the projects he had laying around so Starscream wouldn’t have to complain about all the "junk" as he called it, and he had let Starscream pick the movie.

They had finished their cubes and fallen into comfortable positions on the couch, holding hands no less. Wheeljack loved little moments of intimacy like this, largely because he knew how much it meant for Starscream to let his guard down long enough to allow them.

Halfway through the movie, Starscream’s helm fell onto his shoulder. When he looked over, he noticed the other was dozing. Wheeljack smiled, giving him a small nudge, "Hey Star. You’re missing the movie."

The other gave a small murmur but didn’t move.

Wheeljack squeezed his hand. "Starscream," he said a little louder. "Come on, you should go recharge in the berth."

"No," the other said sleepily. "Too far."

"You know how you get when you recharge on the couch. There’s not enough room for your wings. You’ll be much more comfortable in my berth."

Starscream sat up, wings drooping, clearly still only half awake but trying to pretend otherwise, "No, I want to finish watching the movie."

"The movie will be here in the morning." Starscream still hesitated. "We don’t have to do anything Star. I’m really too tired anyway."

"I should go home," Starscream said, his optics slowly dimming and brightening. A sure sign that he was fighting recharge.

Wheeljack turned off the tv, "You’re in no shape to fly home Starscream. I know we’ve never spent the night together before…"

Starscream said nothing.

"If it’s a problem Star, you can take the berth and I’ll recharge here on the couch," Wheeljack really didn’t want to do that. His couch was great for sitting on, but anytime he recharged on it he woke up with his back killing him the next day. And honestly, he really wanted to know what it would be like to wake up next to Starscream.

Primus. If you told him just a few years ago that he’d be thinking something like that…

Starscream scoffed, "Leave you out here so you can finish the movie without me? Forget it. Come on," he stood, pulling Wheeljack along towards the berthroom.

Starscream stopped, staring at the berth. He had been here plenty of times before, Wheeljack wasn’t sure what he was looking for. "Uh… which side do you want?"

Starscream looked at him, "It’s your berth."

"You’re my guest. I insist."

Starscream cycled his optics, pushing him down, "Whatever, just don’t go crawling over me in the middle of the night."

Wheeljack obediently scooted over towards the wall. "You sure this is ok Star? I can still recharge on the couch."

"Don’t be so dramatic Wheeljack. But you had better not snore. And no cuddling."

"No…" Well that was disappointing, but Wheeljack couldn’t say he was surprised. "All right, no cuddling. Any other rules?"

"You’d better not wake me up early." Starscream said as he made himself comfortable next to him.

With a small sigh, Wheeljack sent a comm to the lights to shut off and offlined his optics, "Good night Starscream."

***

Wheeljack woke up to pain in his arm. "Wha-" He tried to move but found that he couldn’t. It was still dark in the room, the only light coming from the streetlights that filtered in through the cracks in the blinds and the light from his own optics.

Looking down, he found Starscream, sprawled out over him. He had his arm in a vice grip, fingers wrapped tight enough to dent his plating, talons digging in hard enough to scratch his paint. "Uh, Starscream," he said, quietly, trying not to startle the other awake. Maybe he hadn’t thought this 'recharging with Starscream' thing through very thoroughly.

Starscream hummed softly and _snuggled_ closer to him.

Wheeljack’s mouth fell agape. Starscream was snuggling him. _Starscream_! The mech who had just hours earlier made a 'no cuddling rule.' Sure, sometimes after interface they had a moment, but Starscream never stayed long. They had occasional moments like earlier in the evening on the couch, but it was nothing compared to this. Wheeljack could feel the warmth from his EM field, the seeker, for the first time since he had known him, completely unguarded in anyway.

Ok, he could handle a coupled dents. He reduced the sensitivity of his pain sensors in that arm and very carefully placed his other over Starscream’s back. Starscream’s wings twitched slightly. "Good night Starscream," he whispered, letting himself fall back into recharge.

***

Wheeljack woke up to sudden movement in his berth. He was suddenly cold.

It took him a moment to realize Starscream was no longer laying on top of him. He looked over to see the other sitting up, stretching his arms. "Morning Star."

Starscream looked at him as if he had forgotten he was there, "Morning."

"Did you… recharge ok?"

"Fine. Do you have energon or should we go out for breakfast?" the seeker asked as he detangled himself from the sheets.

"Starscream wait," Wheeljack stopped him. "Um, about last night…"

Starscream froze, "Nothing happened last night. We fell into recharge on the couch."

"No, not like that, I mean… well, I woke up last night, and…" maybe he shouldn’t say anything. This was probably one of those things he should leave alone. "I… just wanted to make sure you recharged ok."

"I told you, it was fine. Your berth is lumpy," Starscream stood, heading for the kitchen.

"Well maybe that had something to do with you using me as a pillow," Wheeljack followed him. Ok, so he couldn’t drop it. "Not that I’m complaining. I mean, I’m fine with it! I was just surprised."

"I have no idea what you’re talking about," Starscream said, helping himself to a cube.

"You… don’t remember cuddling last night?"

"I don’t cuddle."

"It’s really ok you know. I liked it. It was nice being close Star."

"Wheeljack, I have no idea what you’re talking about."

"Star, you dented my plating," Wheeljack said, holding up his right arm.

"That wasn’t me," Starscream said, his expression completely deadpan.

"Then who in the name of Primus was it?" Wheeljack asked. After a minute. Once he’d picked his jaw up off the floor.

Starscream shrugged, casually sipping his cube, "How would I know."

Wheeljack was speechless. "Ok, fine," he went over to the dispenser to fill his own cube and try to figure out why he had decided dating Starscream was a good idea.

"You can stay at my place tonight."

Wheeljack nearly spit out his energon, "What?"

Starscream shrugged, "My berth is far more comfortable. If you want." He finished the cube and placed it in the sink, then headed for the living room without waiting for Wheeljack to answer.

"I’m going to finish the movie without you if you don’t get in here!" he called after a minute.

Wheeljack slowly walked over and sat down next to Starscream, still holding his cube. Starscream started the movie where they had left off the night before.

"That sounds nice," Wheeljack said after a few minutes.

"Shh!"

Wheeljack really didn’t understand Starscream sometimes. But when the other reached for his hand, and squeezed just a little tighter than he needed to, he knew why he stayed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome! <3


End file.
